Una noche embarazosa
by Iva0792
Summary: Kakashi y Sakura se reencuentran después de una larga noche, ella lo invita a su apartamento y deciden tener una aventura de una noche, el problema es que no todo sale como lo planearon. No soy muy buena haciendo resúmenes. LEMON.


Les traigo esta historia, realmente es la primera vez que escribo, por favor diganme que les parece. Gracias.

 **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

Sin embargo esta historia sí, agradezco sus comentarios.

 _Pensamientos_

\- Conversaciones -

 **Parte I. Noche de Fiesta y Reencuentros**

Harta de comportarse como una kunoichi ejemplar, y deseando despejar su cabeza de las labores del hospital, Sakura decidió que era tiempo de hacerle caso a sus amigos, principalmente Ino, y salir a tomar unos tragos.

Realmente no era que no le gustara salir con sus amigos, sino que le costaba hacer tiempo entre sus labores diarias; sin embargo, esta noche dado que había terminado su turno y había pocos pacientes; decidió acompañar a los chicos a la salida semanal, después de la guerra se habían convertido en un grupo muy unido, principalmente porque entendieron que la vida es muy corta como para separarse de la familia.

Ino había llegado hacía unos instantes y traía un "paquete especial", que consistía en un preciosísimo vestido negro brillante (algo corto para su gusto, apenas le cubría su trasero) y unos hermosos zapatos de 10cm de color plateado.

Después de una larga discusión con Ino finalmente cedió a utilizar los obsequios que le había traído, sin embargo, aún se sentía cohibida porque no estaba en su elemento. Ella solo estaba acostumbrada a utilizar su uniforme de hospital, o su uniforme shinobi.

Llegada la noche ella e Ino se unieron a sus amigos en el bar; en cuanto ingresaron al local todos sus amigos la recibieron con un gran entusiasmo, a varios casi se le escapan los ojos de sus cuencas por ver cómo iba vestida Sakura, después del shock inicial (y después de que Sakura recuperara su color), comenzaron a beber y contar anécdotas de sus tiempos de la academia.

Ya era pasada la media noche y sus ojos se enfocaron en el apuesto chico que se encontraba de espaldas en la barra; tras un rápido escaneo por su cuerpo le pareció que ella conocía a ese chico de otro lugar, en ese momento el chico volvió su mirada y supo inmediatamente por qué se le hacía familiar; ¡era Kakashi! Creía que estaba en una misión, a la cual se había ido aproximadamente 9 meses atrás, y se suponía que llegaría hasta después de 3 meses más.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y sintió una deliciosa descarga eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo, y un extraño magnetismo hizo que no pudiera separar su mirada, al tiempo que se acercaba a él. No entendía que era lo que pasaba, sentía cierta excitación que se iba incrementando conforme se acercaba a él; ¿cómo era posible? En primer lugar, él era su ex-sensei; en segundo lugar, él es más de 10 años mayor que ella; y tercer lugar, él es un ninja de elite, jamás se iba a fijar en una chica como ella.

Sin embargo, conforme se acercaba fue sintiendo cada vez más valentía, al tiempo que observaba como la mirada de Kakashi iba volviéndose más opaca.

 _Bien, puede ser que el paso de los años, junto con el tiempo que Kakashi dejó de verme, haya servido a mi beneficio._ \- pensó Sakura.

Y la verdad es que el paso del tiempo había beneficiado realmente a Sakura, su cadera era más acentuada, y sus pechos tenían el tamaño perfecto, no eran pequeños como para que pasaran desapercibidos, ni exageradamente grandes como los de Tsunade, tenían simplemente el tamaño perfecto; y eso es algo que Kakashi no pasó por alto.

\- Hola Sakura, ¿cómo has estado? Veo que se están divirtiendo - dijo Kakashi, al tiempo que señalaba al grupo que se encontraba detrás de ellos. Ahí se encontraba un muy ebrio Naruto, encima de una mesa, tratando de hacerle un striptease a una muy sonrojada Hinata, mientras Ino y Ten Ten lo coreaban y le metían billetes en el borde de su pantalón.

\- Hola Kakashi-sensei, estoy muy bien. ¿Tú cómo estás? Es bueno verte nuevamente, ¿acabas de regresar de la misión? ¿Ya fuiste a hacerte el chequeo médico? - le respondió Sakura bombardeándolo de preguntas.

\- Jajajaja yo estoy muy bien - respondió, curvando su ojo feliz - y sí acabo de llegar de misión, y no realmente no me he hecho el chequeo aún, sabes que realmente no me agradan los hospitales, y pasé por tú casa y vi que no estabas ahí.

\- Sí, decidí que era momento de tomar un tiempo para mí y salir con los chicos. Si gustas ahora puedes acompañarme a mi casa para hacerte el chequeo.

\- Me parece una muy buena idea que saques tiempo para ti; y sí, acepto tú oferta.

Estuvieron un tiempo más tomando y contando historias banales, Kakashi le comento algunos pocos detalles de la misión, hasta que ya se hizo tarde y decidieron partir a la casa de Sakura.

El apartamento quedaba al otro lado de la aldea, y durante todo el camino mantuvieron una amena conversación, lo cual hizo que el camino se hiciera realmente corto, cuando menos lo esperaron ya se encontraban a la puerta de la casa de Sakura.

Después de abrir la puerta de su casa, ambos ingresaron y tomaron asiento en el amplio sillón de la casa.

\- Dime sensei, ¿has sentido algún malestar últimamente con el sharingan?

\- Si, me ha estado afectando un poco, he estado sintiendo dolores de cabeza que a veces se intensifican.

\- ¿Y sufriste algún corte o alguna herida que aún necesites tratar?

\- Tuve unas cuantas heridas que yo mismo traté, casi están completamente sanas.

\- De acuerdo, muéstrame primero las heridas, para después proceder a revisarte el sharingan.

El sharingan era realmente un asunto delicado, pero desde hace algún tiempo Kakashi solo permitía que Sakura fuera quien revisara su ojo.

En ese momento, Kakashi se levantó del sillón, y se quitó la camisa, y después se quitó el pantalón, lo que provocó que Sakura se sonrojara hasta la punta de su cabello.

\- ¡Kakashi-sensei!, ¿qué estás haciendo?

\- Lo siento, pero una de las heridas más profundas la tuve en el muslo de mi pierna izquierda.

Sakura entonces bajo la vista, tomando un poco más tiempo del necesario en recorrer su fuerte abdomen, y su entrepierna oculta por su bóxer (que no dejaba nada a la imaginación). Hasta que finalmente llego al muslo, y efectivamente ahí se encontraba una herida que parecía un poco infectada.

\- Bien sensei, parece que esa herida está un poco infeccionada, voy a traer las cosas para limpiarla antes de sanarla con chacra, ¿de acuerdo? - Kakashi sólo asintió y tomó asiento nuevamente.

Sakura se dirigió a su habitación, cambió su ropa por una más cómoda que consistía en una camisola algo grande para su cuerpo, y sus pantaletas. Realmente no era la primera vez que Kakashi la veía así, e iba a estar más cómoda de esa forma que con el estorboso vestido y zapatos que había utilizado por petición de Ino.

Regresó a la sala, y la imagen que encontró era simplemente mágica, Kakashi solo con un boxer, su máscara y la bandana de la aldea, sentado en el sillón en medio de la sala.

\- B.. bien sensei, voy a empezar a limpiar la herida de la pierna. - Sakura se hincó en medio de las rodillas de Kakashi y acercó su cara peligrosamente a su entrepierna. Kakashi al ver esto respingó, y Sakura ajena a todo esto levantó la cara haciendo que Kakashi se esforzara más en hacer que su miembro no se empezara a endurecer, ya que esa imagen era muy apetecible, además de que el camisón que estaba usando Sakura no hacía las cosas fáciles ya que se transparentaba.

Kakashi negó con la cabeza, por lo que Sakura volvió a lo suyo, terminó de limpiar la herida y empezó a curar su herida con chacra; cuándo Kakashi empezó a sentir el chacra de Sakura ingresando a su sistema y tan cerca de su entrepierna, no lo pudo soportar más, lo que provocó que su miembro empezara a endurecerse.

Sakura continuaba ajena a toda la situación, ella se encontraba muy concentrada tratando de evitar pensar en la magnífica escultura que tenía frente a ella.

Después de curar la herida que tenía en el muslo, subió sus manos y se inclinó hacia Kakashi, brindándole una mejor vista de sus senos. Sanó las heridas de su abdomen y subió un poco más para iniciar la curación de su ojo.

Sakura tenía una rodilla a cada lado de Kakashi, casi sentada en las piernas de él, estaba tan concentrada que no había notado esto; revisó el ojo de Kakashi y empezó a aplicarle chacra. En ese momento Kakashi no lo pudo resistir y empezó a subir las manos por las piernas de Sakura. Ella se dio cuenta en la posición que se encontraba más sin embargo no podía o no quería apartarse.

\- B..bien, cre..creo que su ojo so..solo necesita re..reposo. Co..como ya te había mencionado no de..deberías esforzar tanto el sharingan, ya que po..podrías llegar a per-der-lo... - mientras Sakura iba diciendo esto Kakashi iba subiendo sus manos, hasta posicionarlas en su cintura por debajo de la camisola.

\- Bien, trataré de no utilizarlo tanto. - decía al tiempo que aplicaba un poco de fuerza hasta hacer que Sakura quedara firmemente sentada sobre su miembro, a este punto, erecto.

\- Ah... Ah... Ka-ka-shi-sen-sei... ¿Qué... qué ha-ces?

\- Creo que es un poco obvio lo que hago Sa-ku-ra, tengo deseos de ti.

Sakura en ese momento no lo pudo resistir más y de un sólo movimiento bajó la máscara de Kakashi y empezaron una danza ardiente de besos, que involucraba sus lenguas, dientes y labios. Este era el primer beso de Sakura, sin embargo, al igual que en los demás aspectos de su vida Sakura era muy buena aprendiz.


End file.
